kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Kylie
Kylie is Kylie Minogue's debut album. The album was released on July 4, 1988 on PLW Records, Mushroom Records and Geffen Records. Album Background During a Fitzroy Football Club benefit concert in 1987, the other cast members of "Neighbours" put on their own talent stage show. Kylie didn't prepare anything, so she got up on stage & performed a cover version of Little Eva's song "The Loco-Motion" and was immediately signed to a recording contract with Mushroom Records. Kylie's version of "The Loco-Motion" was released as a single in Australia which became the highest-selling single of the '80s. The success of the single resulted in Kylie travelling to London with Mushroom Records executive Gary Ashley to work with Stock, Aitken and Waterman. They knew little about Kylie and forgot that she was arriving and as a result, they wrote the song "I Should Be So Lucky" while she waited outside the studio. Kylie recorded the song in less than an hour and then returned to Australia to work on "Neighbours." The song became a hit on the charts & Mike Stock traveled to Melbourne to apologize to Kylie for forgetting about her previous recording session. While there, Kylie recorded her next single "Got to Be Certain" along with the album track & the Japan-only single release "Turn It Into Love." In the beginning of 1988, Mike was able to successfully convince Kylie to return to London to record songs for her debut album. Tracklisting #I Should Be So Lucky (3:24) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #Locomotion (3:13) (written by Gerry Goffin & Carole King; produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi (4:01) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #It's No Secret (3:57) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #Got To Be Certain (3:18) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #Turn It Into Love (3:36) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #I Miss You (3:15) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #I'll Still Be Loving You (3:49) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #Look My Way (3:36) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) #Love At First Sight (3:10) (written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman) Chart Performance "Kylie" debuted at number two in the UK on July 16, 1988. However, in its seventh week, the album eventually peaked at number one, staying there for four consecutive weeks & two weeks in November of 1988 and was certified six times platinum at the start of 1989. It sold 1.8 million copies in 1988 (eventually sold 2,105,698 copies) and became that year's best selling album. It was the first album by a female solo artist to exceed sales of two million in the UK and is the 58th best-selling album of all time. Eventually in 1989, Kylie became the youngest singer ever in UK music history to have a number one album, and held that record until female Canadian recording artist Avril Lavigne's album "Let Go" was released in 2003. In Kylie's native Australia, the album entered at number two, where it eventually peaked for three consecutive weeks, and stayed in the charts for a total of twenty-eight weeks. It was certified six-times platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) at a time when platinum in Australia was awarded for sales of 100,000 (which equates to over 600,000 copies sold). In New Zealand, the album remains Kylie's longest and only number one album. The album debuted at number ten and eventually peaked at number one for six weeks. The album then stayed in the charts for a total of fifty-three weeks. The album reached the top ten in Germany, Norway, and Switzerland and sold 143,627 in Sweden. It even managed to chart in the United States where it debuted at number fifty-three on the Billboard 200. This was Kylie's last album in the United States until her 2002 album "Fever." In 1989, the album was certified gold in the United States, selling over 500,000 copies and platinum in Canada. It has sold over 5 million copies worldwide. Critical Reception "Kylie" had received mixed reviews from music critics. Chris True from Allmusic gave it two-and-a-half out of five stars, giving it a mixed review. He said: "While the production values on Kylie's debut are dated at best and the tunes are nothing but standard late-'80s Stock-Aitken-Waterman bubblegum, there are some rather endearing qualities to it. Firstly, she shows a lot more personality than the other Stock, et al." He did say that Kylie would become a pop star and a "European icon." Digital Spy gave it three stars out of five. The stand out track he said was "I Should Be So Lucky" as he said "but anyone who denies 'I Should Be So Lucky' classic status has clearly let their tune detection muscles turn to flab." He also finished saying: "The bog-standard S.A.W. production renders Kylie as dated as that haircut on the album cover, and it's as loaded with variety as a loaf of bread, but the little Aussie pop rocket is already showing signs of personality and the record's quintessentially '80s charm ultimately wins through." Album Personnel *Kylie Minogue – lead vocals, backing vocals *Dee Lewis – backing vocals *Mae McKenna – backing vocals *Suzanne Rhatigan – backing vocals *Matt Aitken – production, arrangements, keyboards, guitar *Mike Stock – production, arrangements, backing vocals, keyboards *Pete Waterman – production, arrangements *George DeAngelis – keyboards *Neil Palmer – keyboards *A. Linn – drums *Jason Barron – engineer *Peter Day – engineer *Stewart Day – engineer *Karen Hewitt – engineer *Jonathan King – engineer *Mark McGuire – engineer *Yoyo – engineer *Peter Hammond – mixing *Jay Willis – mastering *Lawrence Lawry – photography *David Howells – design *Lino Carbosiero – hair Gallery backcoverkylie.jpg|Back cover of the "Kylie" album imagegen.ashx.jpg photo_1408355991.jpg Category:Albums